Last Birthday
by coxzoy
Summary: "Jimin! Park Jimin kumohon bangunlah, aku mencintaimu hiks" Seseorang memanggil namanya lalu terisak, dengan erat menggenggam tanganya. Dan akhirnya terlepas. Tidak jangan lagi... BTS Fanfic Yoonmin/Minyoon/Vkook


**LAST BIRTHDAY**

"Maaf aku tak bisa pulang minggu ini"  
"Empat hari lagi aku ulang tahun sayang, tidak bisakah kau pulang?"  
"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa Jimin – Arrg mengertilah~"  
"Dan aku pernah terburu-buru pulang, karna ka –"  
"OH JADI KAU TIDAK IKLAS!"  
"Bukan begitu Yoo –"  
"BAIKLAH AKU PERGI!"

Tut.. Tut.. sambungan telefon terputus.

Jimin menatap horor layar ponselnya, saat Yoongi menutup telfon itu secara tiba-tiba. Yah, Yoongi memang ada tugas di Jepang selama beberapa minggu untuk perilisan lagu barunya. Dan naasnya lagi, empat hari kedepan Jimin akan merayakan ulangtahunya tanpa Yoongi, mungkin dia bisa merayakan bersama teman-temanya. Dia bisa saja ia merayakan bersama mereka, jika kejadian dua tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi, dan alhasil memecah belahkan group itu. Dia merasa sangat frustasi.

Dia menuju laci meja kerjanya, mengarahkan kunci ke lubang laci itu dengan tangan gemetar. _'Klek'_ laci itu terbuka, dengan ragu ia meraih _handle_ laci dan menarik dengan pelan. Didalam laci itu, terlihat album mereka _'Skool Luv Affair',_ Jimin menatapnya penuh dengan penyesalan.

Mengingat canda dan tawa dari semua teman-teman group itu, keributan yang terjadi kala Jungkook memecahkan piring dan menangis, dan saat mereka merayakan untuk Suga karna ia selesai membuat lagunya. Ia menyeka airmata yang mulai menetes. Menutup lalu mengunci rapat laci itu dengan kasar. Merebahkan kembali tubuh lemas itu ke sofa putih yang empuk dan nyaman. _'Ting Tong..'_ suara bel apartemenya berbunyi.

"Siapa?" dia berjalan dengan malas.  
 _'BRAK!'_ pintu itu terbanting terbuka, dengan Jimin yang berada di belakang benda kaku itu. Tampak sosok namja masuk secara tergesa-gesa, tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi.

"JIMIN KAU DIMANA!" namja itu berteriak heboh.  
"Aku disini bodoh!" Jimin mengusap kepala serta surai hitam nya. "Bisakah kau sopan sedikit, ini apartemenku bukan kuburan!"  
"Ehehe sepertinya tidak ada bedanya dengan kuuburan, tempat ini terlalu sepi" Yah dia adalah Kim Taehyung, salah satu member BTS yang masih berhubungan denganya, ups maksutnya berteman. "Apakah kau masih menyimpan kotak yang aku titipkan itu?" dia melangkah, mencari benda itu di berbagai sudut ruanagan. Dan akhirnya dia mulai menghancurkan benda yang berada di hadapanya.

"HENTIKAN! Kau bisa menghancurkan ruangan ini!." Jimin menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk tenang kembali "Masih, diatas lemari putih itu" Jawab Jimin dengan malas dan meletakan bokong sexinya di sofa kembali.

Dengan secepat kilat, Alien itu mengambil barang yang dimaksut diatas lemari putih itu. Menepis debu-debu yang ada, yah walau hanya sedikit.

"Hey, apa itu?" Jimin merasa bingung, tumben sekali Alien itu menitipkan barang kepadanya.  
"Oh ini?" menodongkan kotak itu di depan wajah Jimin, yang jelas Jimin langsung menepis benda itu. "Hehe, ini adalah hadiah untuk Kookie ku tercinta. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke 5 bulan"  
"Kenapa kau titipkan padaku bodoh!"  
"Jika aku taruh di apartemenku, dan kemungkinan besar dia akan tahu, nanti jadi kejutan lagi kan" jawabnya santai, melangkah ke arah pintu "Aku harus pergi, Kookie sudah menunggu di bawah, Oya terimakasih sudah menyimpanya untuku~" dan Alien itu lenyap.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi dari bawah, yang artinya mungkin Taehyung sudah berada diluar sekarang. Jimin membuka tirai biru besarnya, yang tepat mengarah ke jalan. Dilihatnya Taehyung sedang memberikan benda itu, lalu mengusap tengkuknya ragu, terlihat disana senyuman Tae sangat canggung, mungkin dia takut Jungkook tidak menyukainya. Jimin terkekeh.

Jungkook membuka kotak itu, senyum merekah dari wajahnya yang imut. Dan langsung saja dia memeluk Tae nya dengan riang, sampai-sampai yang dipeluknya hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Tanpa disadari bibir Jimin terangkat, tersenyum simpul melihat keduanya _'Mereka sangat bahagia'_ gumamnya.

Saat melihat kedua insan itu berciuman, dia mendecih dan menutup tirai itu dengan kasar.

"Kookie kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Alien bodoh itu lagi ya, hmm" Jimin menghela nafas "Dengan tanpa sengaja maksutku, hufft" dia kembali duduk di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan yang lalu, hidup tanpa Yoongi itu sangat menyiksa, bahkan sekarang Yoongi benar-benar sudah jarang menghubungi Jimin. Bisa-bisa Jimin gantung diri saat ini juga.

Sudah tiga hari ini Yoongi tidak ada kabar, padahal esok adalah hari pentingnya.

Seoul Pukul 20.25 KST

"Arrgggh! Aku sangat bosan!" Dia mengacak surai hitam kelamnya itu. "Apa aku menghubungi mereka saja?" dia terdiam "Arrg! Itu tidak mungkin bodoh!" Mengambil jaket, memasang sepatunya bootsnya dan pergi keluar begitu saja.

Jimin berjalan – jalan di pinggir kota Seoul. Biasanya, dia hanya akan keluar dari apartemen itu disaat Yoongi merengek meminta untuk menemaninya berbelanja kebutuhan studio. Dia memasukan tanganya kedalam saku jaket, menunduk dan tersenyum simpul, mengingat hal yang jarang sekali Yoongi lakukan itu _'Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganya'_. Yeoja – yeoja di sekalilingnya mulai memandangi sosok yang sedang tersenyum simpul itu, memberikan tatapan terkesan, menatap dari ujung kepala sampai kaki Jimin.

 _'_ _dia tampan juga ya'  
'apakah dia ingin menemui pacarnya?'  
'ah masa sih aku tidak yakin'_

Begitulah ringkasan percakapan mereka, yang jujur saja membuatnya sedikit risih _. 'Mana mungkin aku menemui kekasihku ke jepang, itu sangat melelahkan bodoh'_ gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian, matanya mulai membola, jantungnya berdegup kencang, sudut bibirnya terangkat, dia berlari kegirangan ke arah yeoja itu.

"Eomaaaa! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Jimin memeluk ibunya yang sepertinya sedang pulang dari berbelanja.  
"Jiminie, ah aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu" ibunya membalas pelukan itu.  
"Bagaimana keadan ayah?" mulai melepas pelukan itu dan mengecup singkat pipi kiri eommanya.  
"Seperti biasa, dia masih sibuk dengan perusahanya, dan sekarang dia malah sibuk mendidik kakakmu itu" ibunya terkekeh. Yah Baekhyun kakak tertua dari jimin adalah penerus perusahaan besar ayahnya. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana Yoongi, dia tidak bersamamu?"  
"Ah, dia sedang di Jepang, dia sedang sibuk dengan perilisan lagu barunya" Jimin tertunduk lesu.  
Ibunya terkekeh melihat manyunan dari anaknya itu "Sudahlah kau seharusnya mendukungnya, oh ya kau mau apa untuk hadiahmu?"  
"Aku mau Yoongi – hyung!" jawabnya sambil merengek kepada eomanya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar seorang nyonya park.  
"Jimin dengarkan aku" dia menarik dagu Jimin dengan sangat lembut "Jangan ganggu dia dulu ne?, dia kan sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk meriliskan lagunya, dan kau tahu dia bilang dia akan membuatkan kau kejutan untuk ulangtahunmu besok!" Ibunya bertepuk tangan.  
"JINJA!" Mata Jimin terbelak  
dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan keras dari ibunya  
"Ah aku pulang dulu sayang" mengecup sekilas pipi gembil anaknya "Ayahmu sudah menunggu dimobil"  
"Ne eomma, hati-hati sampaikan salamku pada appa" sambil melambaikan tanganya. Saat nyonya Park sudah hampir memasuki mobil, dia berteriak.  
"Oh tadi aku melihat Yoongi di dalam toko buku" Tersenyum jahat ala nyonya Park, lalu dia lenyap memasuki mobil itu dan pergi.

Senyuman merekah, wajahnya memerah, kala dia tahu Yoongi nya benar-benar akan memberinya kejutan. Moodnya sedang baik sekarang.

Dengan secepat kilat Jimin pergi ke toko buku. Dan benar saja, diasana ada Yoongi yang sedang celingukan di depan pintu toko _itu 'Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika sudah pulang, ah kejutan untuku'_ , yak! Yoongi tidak melihat jimin yang sedang melompat – kecil di seberang jalan. Lampu penyebrangan masih merah, dan Jimin sangat tidak sabaran untuk bertemu Yoongi. "Ah lampu ini barusan saja merah" gerutunya kesal. Dia menatap Yoongi kembali.

Dheg!, _'Bukan ini kejutan yang ku harapkan'_ mata Jimin melotot tanda terkejut, jantung nya berdegup dengan cepat, tanganya mengepal keras, ototnya mulai terlihat, dan yang paling jelas hatinya sangat sakit. Dia melihat Yoongi bertemu dengan namja lain dan memberikan pelukan yang hangat "Yoongi hyung" bisiknya lirih dari sebrang jalan. Sepertinya pesan Jimin tersampaikan, Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan manik mereka bertemu.

Yoongi sangat terkejut, matanya membola kala melihat Jimin yang mulai meneteskan air matanya lalu menyeka, mencoba untuk tegar. Memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan terkejut Yoongi, dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari Yoongi yang sekarang mulai mengejarnya. Jimin meneteskan air matanya lagi kala Yoongi meneriaki namanya untuk berhenti.

"JIMIN!" Yoongi meneriakinya keras. Dan ... Bugh! Sebuah mobil sedan bewarna hitam menabrak tubuh Jimin. Orang – orang mulai berkumpul begitu juga dengan Yoongi, mereka membawa Jimin ke pinggir jalan. Pandangan Jimin mulai tersamarkan, yang terakhir dia lihat adalah wajah kekasihnya yang menangis, memanggil namanya dan mengucap kata 'maaf' sebanyak–banyak nya sambil menggenggam tanganya dengan erat.

Jimin tersenyum, dan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin! Park Jimin kumohon bangunlah, aku mencintaimu hiks" Seseorang memanggil namanya lalu terisak, dengan erat menggenggam tanganya. Dan akhirnya terlepas, saat dia Jimin memasuki sebuah pintu. Tidak jangan lagi...

Dua jam berlalu. "Sudah lah Yoongi, dia sudah berada di tangan dokter" Ucap namjoon sambil mengelus punggung Yoongi yang masih sedikit terisak.  
"Kami semua juga mengkhawatirkan dia" Sahut Taehyung yang sedang memeluk Jungkook yang ketakutan. Semua nya menghela nafas berat.

Telah berkumpul sahabat – sahabat Jimin, atau lebih tepatnya semua anggota BTS. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkumpul seperti ini lagi, dan mereka berkumpul di salah satu lorong rumah sakit ini. Sunyi mencekam, mereka semua masih enggan untuk mengangkat suara, termasuk Yoongi yang masih saja menahan air matanya untuk tumpah lagi.

Mengapa semua bisa disini? Itu karna Hoseok melihat kejadian saat Jimin tertabrak dan lagsung saja menghubungi sang leader. Dan namjoon langsung menghubungi semua mantan anggota untuk berkumpul di sini. Hoseok yang jenius.

Sampai pukul 23.00 malam mereka menunggu dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya seorang dokter dan suster keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka semua berdiri kaget, Seok Jin menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Dokter itu tersenyum "Dia tidak apa–apa, hanya terbentur di bagian kepala dan beberapa luka yang cukup besar di kakinya, sampai kami harus menjahitnya, dan tangan kirinya retak" Yoongi mendelik tak percaya. Tidak, ini semua adalah salahnya.  
"Kalian boleh menjenguknya sekarang di ruangan X nomor 301 lantai tiga" Sahut sang suster dengan senyuman. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka semua hilang, dan menyisakan Seok Jin disana dengan muka datarnya.  
"Ah Terimakasih banyak" Jin menjabat tangan mereka berdua yang masih terkejut, lalu berlari menghampiri mereka semua.

* * *

 _'_ _Ruangan X no.301_ –– _Park Jimin'_

Mereka semua terpaku di depan pintu kamar akhirnya sang Leader membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk dengan senyuman, ke lima member mengekor di belakangnya. Suga? Dia tidak ada, aku juga tidak tahu dia dimana. Jimin yang masih rebahan di kasur tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Jimin" Hoseok mengangkat suara. Yang di panggilpun langsung menengok.  
"Teman–teman! Kalian datang, aku tidak menyangka" Jimin tersenyum dan mereka semua mengerumuni sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Akhirnya mereka bisa bercanda, tertawa, dan berbagi cerita lagi. Jimin sangat terharu melihat ini dan tidak ingin momen itu hilang begitu saja.

Pukul 23.50 satu persatu dari mereka pulang, menyisakan Taehyung dan Jungkook disana.

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu ya daa" Jungkook melambaikan tangan dan menarik lengan Taehyung, namun Tae memberi kode agar dia keluar dulu. Dan Jungkook menurutinya.  
"Cepatlah sembuh, nanti kita _'bermain'_ bersama lagi oke" Taehyung menyeringai dan mengusap rambut Jimin.  
"Yak kim mesum, aku tidak akan bermain lagi" Taehyung hanya terkekeh, melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari ruang inap Jimin.

Sunyi kembali mencekam, Jimin meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi kedua orang tuanya.

 _'_ _Klik'_ Telefonya terangkat "Yak Chim ada apa?" itu adalah suara ayah Jimin.  
"Appa, bisa kau datang ke rumah sakit ini?"  
"Untuk apa aku kesana, aku tidak sakit" Jimin mendatarkan wajahnya.  
"Aku kecelakaan" Appanya terdiam  
"Jimiiin bagaimana bisa, kami akan kesana sekarang! Ruanganmu diamana, apa kau tidak apa? Aigoo Jimin kau sangat ceroboh" Eommanya merebut ponsel ayahnya itu. Jimin terkekeh mendengar ocehanya.  
"Aku di ruang X nomor 301 lantai 3, aku tidak apa eomma, santai saja"  
"Baiklah kami kesana, daaa" panggilan itu terputus.

Jimin menghela nafasnya berat. "Suga Hyung ku, aku masih tidak percaya, bahkan dia tadi tidak ada disini" Jimin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _'Krek'_ Pintu kamarnya terbuka kembali.

* * *

 _'_ _Suga Hyung!'_ Gumamnya terkejut, Yoongi berjalan dan mematung di sebelah ranjangnya. Langsung saja Jimin dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah berlawanan. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin memeluk namja manis tersebut, dia tidak tega melihat Hyungnya itu dengan keadaan mata lebam dan merah, rambutnya teracak, dan sangat berantakan. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Sunyi kembali menghampiri mereka, rasa canggung karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan ini. Yoongi tak kuasa menahan airmatanya, dia pun kembali menangis, sedikit terisak dan Jimin mendengar isakanya itu.

"Hyung kenapa kau me–" akhirnya Jimin mengangkat mulutnya.  
"Jimin pabbo!" Yoongi memotong pembicaraan Jimin "Aku benci kau!" Dengan cepat Yoongi menaiki ranjang itu dan memeluk erat Jimin. Jimin memilih melupakan masalahnya tadi dan membalas pelukan erat Hyungnya itu.

"Ssst sudah jangan menangis, ayolah tidak apa–apa" Jimin tersenyum dan mencoba mengangkat wajah Yoongi.  
"Tidak jangan menatapku!" Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Jimin langsung mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan tangan kananya.  
"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tadi, dan aku sangat bodoh karna te–"  
"Kau tahu, itu adalah sepupu jauhku, kau sangat pabbo!" Yoongi memutus percakapan Jimin lagi, dan bangkit dari pelukan itu, memukul pelan dada kekasihnya itu. Jimin terkekeh geli antara lega dan geli melihat Yoonginya seperti itu.

Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi, mereka bertatapan Jimin tertawa kecul karna melihat Hungnya begitu berantakan. Yoongi tersipu dan menundukan kepalanya lagi, Jimin mengelus surai mintnya itu.

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi menarik baju Jimin dan mengecupnya. Niatnya sih hanya mengecup, namun ia terbuai dengan permainan bibir Jimin yang telah melumat bibirnya secara bergantian, melesat masuk ke dalam goa lembab Yoongi dan mengajak bermain lidah indah itu.

 _'_ _Krek'_ Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dengan cepat Yoongi melepas paksa ciuman itu.

"Eh ahaha maaf mengganggu kalian" Suster itu tertawa canggung "aku hanya ingin memberikan obat ini hehe" Meletakan obat–obatan itu di atas meja,dan langsung keluar dengan terburu–buru. Wajah Yoongi memerah padam, tentu dia sangat malu.

Yoongi melirik Jam dinding. "Selamat Ulangtahun Park bodohku" Yoongi tersenyum manis.  
"Terimakasih kau sudah pulang chagi" Jimin kembali meraup bibir plum Yoongi, mereka melakukan itu dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, tidak ditemukan sedikitpun nafsu disana.

 _'_ _BRAK!'_ Pintu kamarnya terbanting "Hayooo ketahuan! Dasar Park mesum!" Semua member tertawa.  
"Siapa yang kau maksut Park itu nak?" Taehyung mematung, menengok kebelakang dengan tatapan horor.  
"Park Jimin hehe mian Tuan park yang terhormat" Taehyung tercengir, memperliatkan bibir kotaknya dengan wajah bodoh. "Yakk! Ampun, nyonya Park Tolong aku, Appo!" Tuan Park menjewer telinga Taehyung. Mereka semua tertawa.  
"Sudahlah, lepaskan sayang" Nyonya park membelai lembut dada bidang suaminya itu. Dan akhirnya di lepas. Mereka datang untuk merayakan ulangtahun Jimin.

Lihatlah wajah Yoongi sekarang, dia lebih merah dari sebelumnya karna kepergok lagi, ditambah ada calon mertuanya disana. Yoongi langsung membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin.

"Setelah aku sembuh, kau akan ku hukum karena telah membuat aku begini" Jimin memeluknya dan memberikan seringaianya. Yoongi mengangguk pasrah.

 **END**


End file.
